Words Of Shared Desires
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: "For Agron and Nasir, time spent together was always sweet, though of late that sweetness had become tempered with something akin to hunger and some other thing that Nasir could not put name to."  SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show. If I did it would be called Agron & Nasir, not Spartacus. This is just for fun.

**WORDS OF SHARED DESIRES**

For Agron and Nasir, time spent together was always sweet, though of late that sweetness had become tempered with something akin to hunger and some other thing that Nasir could not put name to.

They had yet to lay together for more than sleep, had yet to share that full intimacy which they both craved so. Nasir's wound still gave the German concern, and gave him cause enough to keep tight grip on his desires lest is became aggravated. The young Syrian did not understand need for restraint. In truth he would gladly have borne any such aches and pains to finally be with the man who gave him reason to draw breath, but Agron was not willing to test that. It left them both in state of seemingly eternal frustration.

Union would be soon though. Accursed wound was healing well and Nasir grew ever stronger with the dawn of each new day. It was just as well since keeping hold on aforementioned restraint was becoming more and more of a challenge. It was becoming ever more difficult to find satisfaction with only touch of lips and fingertips, and ever more painful to be left wanting and unfulfilled.

This night, kisses were more fevered, touches more intimate. Agron's hands wandered lower than usual, almost but not quite low enough for Nasir. He moaned, long and low against the Germans lips, his own hands wandering just as low, lower even, as if to show the other man what it was he wanted. Agron's own moans joined Nasir's, the sound having as much effect upon his flesh as Agron's hands

"You appear as eager for this as I." Said Agron, breaking the kiss, his voice made hoarse and rasping from passion. "But I have no desire to cause you distress, or discomfort. I would hear the words from your own lips before we take this further, and before I am overcome ."

"Words?" Nasir asked, his own voice as rough as Agron's. "What words?"

"True words. Words that speak of your desires. I am not ignorant of past torments Nasir, I am well aware the duties of a body slave, I have come upon others in other houses and I have witnessed how unwanted touch of masters hand or cock can sicken even most obedient servant and wound the soul. I would not have you that way. I would not take by force that which is not freely given and I would not be so arrogant as to presume that just because resistance is not forthcoming, my advances are welcome. I would hear words of shared desire… or I would leave you in peace."

Colour rose unbidden to Nasir's cheeks. Unaccustomed as he was to feelings of desire, he was even less accustomed to speaking aloud of them. Knowing that free will was his now still felt beyond strange and much of the time mind struggled to grasp concept.

He did want this, had ached for it almost since first meeting, since before he had truly understood that it was desire he was feeling. But though the words were in him and eager to be heard, too many years of swallowing protests and ignoring needs lest punishment should be deemed fitting as it had been in the beginning, had made it so that he could not bid them leave his lips. He tried but found tongue too thick for mouth and could do little more than stammer wordlessly.

Agron's brow fell into deep furrow and Nasir saw shadows steal the light from the Germans eyes before he averted gaze. Could it be that Agron misread his silence as rejection?

"Are words really so important?" He asked with tremor in voice. "Is truth not already evident? Have you not witnessed skin colouring from heat in your presence, have you not heard breath coming quicker at even lightest touch?" He took brief pause then whispered. "Do you not feel throbbing of flesh beneath more insistent touch? Does my body not scream at you the truth of my desires?"

Agron made a soft groan in the back of his throat and once more caught Nasir's gaze.

"I have spent much time searching for just that, trust me, I have noticed. But in answer to question, yes, words are of great importance. I do not simply desire to hear them, I need to hear them. So I beg question again Nasir, with more assured meaning…"

The German's large, sword calloused hand settled upon his cheek and gave gentle caress and Nasir could not help but lean into it. Once more gaze was captured and this time Nasir saw not light or shadow, but promise. Promise of feelings more that Nasir had ever dared to hope for. Promise that this was more than just a casual pleasure able to be found elsewhere if Nasir was unavailable. Promise that he, a former body slave, a toy to be played with and discarded after with no concern, held more worth to Agron than just a warm and willing body in which to bury cock. It was clear to him now, his own insecurities had blinded him to it before, that Agron's determined restraint in past was only in part brought about by concerns for his wound. He was concerned for something much more easily hurt than flesh, and far less easily healed.

Nasir's heart began to swell happiness, so much so he thought it might burst.

"Will you, can you, speak the words? Will you have me?" Agron asked again.

Nasir smiled, eyes brimming and wet with joy.

"Yes." He answered with conviction. "Yes, I will. I will have you as mine. I will have you again and again and again.

Agron chuckled, resting his forehead against Nasir's.

"And again?"The Syrian chuckled also.

"And again." He gave pause and raised a hand to touch the German's cheek. Reward was a contented sigh and a kiss, fleeting and soft but no less a thief of breath and holding more meaning than any that had come before. "I will have you always." Nasir whispered, leaning forward in search of deeper kiss.

"That, my love, is all I needed to hear." Agron answered before granting the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated<strong>


End file.
